Joey Wheeler and the Seven Dwarves
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: A JoeyxMai fanfic with a Snow White plot. Joey meets seven men in his closet who'll help him win Mai's love. But even an evil witch gets in the way, it's up to Mai to save him from said witch. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! Daisy here! Bringing you a new fanfic! This came to me when I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh!yesterday. It's a three-shot with a Snow White plot! Hope you guys enjoy!

Pairing: JoeyxMai

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Joey Wheeler and the Seven Dwarves

"So, I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Joey Wheeler asked. He, Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Mai had been at Domino Square, spending time like usual friends did. Now they were parting.

"Sure, Joey. We'll meet at my place," Yugi replied, heading back toward the Game Shop.

"That sounds like a plan," said Tristan.

"Ditto," Tea agreed.

"Hm, sounds good," Mai added, "Oh, but I have something that I have to do first, then I'll meet up with you guys."

"That's cool," Joey gave her a thumbs-up. After Yugi, Tristan, and Tea left, and just as Mai was about to get in her car, he stopped her. "Hey, Mai?"

"Yeah?"

"Ummm..." Joey scratched his head, fumbling for the right words. "Never mind, it's nothing. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, Joey," Mai said as she drove off.

When Joey returned home to his apartment, he slumped against the door, sighing.

"What's WRONG with me?" he asked himself. "Why can't I tell Mai how I feel? I mean, and I'll admit it: I'm in love with her, but I don't know if she feels the same way about me."

"Well, maybe you should look in a mirror, blondie."

"Huh? Who's there?" He knew it wasn't Serenity-she hasn't come home yet. Then Joey realized the voice was coming from his closet! The blond got on his feet to open the closet door. And he could NOT believe what he saw. There were one...two...three...SEVEN pointy-eared men half his size! Hanging out in his closet!

"What? You got a problem, blondie?" One of the men asked.

"Who are you guys? And how did you get in my closet?"

"We went in through your window!" said another man.

"But who ARE you guys?"

One at a time, the men came out, shaking Joey's hand.

"Gary."

"Artie."

"Lucas."

"Mario."

"Garfield."

"Archie."

"Jasper."

Then Joey introduced himself. "Joey Wheeler, and I'm a little freaked out here."

"Yeah, we know, blondie," said Gary, chuckling. "And your sister...whoa! Is she HOT or what?"

"Hey!" Joey snapped. "Stay away from Serenity!"

"Sorry about my brother, Mr. Wheeler," Artie bowed in apology and shooting a glare at Gary. "Don't worry, we'll explain everything. We're here to help you get your Mai Valentine."

"Yeah, seems you got some...confession issues," Garfield added. "Hey, leave it to us, Joey. We'll help ya get your girl. Just tell us where the broad lives."

"Look, you guys." Joey spoke up. "Telling someone your feelings is kinda...personal. You can't just interfere or force it. You tell the person whenever you're ready."

"We're not interfering OR forcing anything, laddie," Lucas explained. "And 'whenever you're ready' has to be soon, for an evil witch is out to get you."

"And your heart," added Archie. "Hey, don't worry, we'll protect you. And keep you away from whatever tricks she might pull."

"I still don't get what's goin' on, but whatever it is, thanks in advance, guys." Then Joey started to yawn. "I'm getting tired, so I'm gonna go an'd hit the hay! Oh, and Serenity might be a little freaked out if she sees seven little..."

The seven men scowled.

"..er, height-challenged guys were walking around the place. So try not to let her see you, okay?"

"You a-have our word, Signor." Mario saluted.

"Quit worrying, Wheeler!" Jasper added, "Before I knock that head of yers on the pillow!"

Joey chuckled, then drifted off to dreamland.

*Hope you guys enjoy! Read & Review! This will only have three chapters, by the way!*


	2. Chapter 2

*Hey, guys! So sorry about the wait on this chapter. Haven't abandoned it, don't worry! And like I said in the last chapter, there will only be three chapters, so this one'll be the longest! Anyway, here it is!*

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Joey Wheeler and the Seven Dwarves

Chapter 2

Wher Serenity returned home, she saw that her brother was already asleep. She smiled. 'Typical, especially for Joey.' Then she glanced at the clock, which read midnight. 'I'd better be getting to bed soon.' But just as she was headed for her room, she heard a knock on the door.

"At this hour?" When Serenity answered it, an elderly-looking woman was at the door, holding a luscious red apple. "Um, can I help you?"

"Hello, child," said the woman, "I'm one of Joseph Wheeler's fans, and I was wondering if he was around?"

"Yes, but he's asleep," replied Serenity, confused.

"Oh, such youngsters," the woman chuckled. "Anyway, I just wanted to drop by and give this little gift to him. Can you do it for me and tell him that a fan just came by to say how much they adore his dueling skills? Not many people like him as much as that Yugi and that despicable Seto Kaiba. Don't worry, I despise Kaiba too."

"Okaaaay. I'll make sure he gets it, then." The younger sister took the apple from the woman.

"You'd better. My apples are to die for! Figure of speech, of course."

"Talk about awkward," said Serenity when she closed the door. "But it's not everyday that someone drops off a gift to my big brother, even if it's just an apple from a grandmotherly lady. And judging from his stomach, he can eat TEN of these." She giggled, then left the apple on the basket for her brother to see in the morning.

...

Joey woke up with a start the next morning.

"Rise an' shine, blondie!" Gary called. "You've got a day with your friends ahead of ya!"

"Especially with the broad," added Jasper.

"Did Serenity come home last night?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, and boy is she hot!" Garfield said.

"Hey, I told you that's my sister! And speaking of Serenity, did she see any of you?"

"No, Signor," Mario shook his head.

"Good. Now, time to grab some chow."

When Joey went into the kitchen (after showering and getting dressed beforehand), Serenity was already at the table enjoying a bowl of cereal.

"'Morning, Joey," she greeted, "Sleep well?"

"Yep! 'An now I'm going out. Everyone must be waitin' on me now, probably complainin,' 'Where's the slowpoke?' Or something like. 'His stomach probably reacts faster than himself.'"

Serenity couldn't help but giggle at her brother's rambling. "Well, before you go, a fan of yours left an apple for you last night." She nodded over to the nearby basket with the fruits Serenity loved to get. She didn't like apples too much, so there were rarely any. So when Joey saw the lone fruit standing out from the oranges and the pears, he thought it a bit odd. But after a few moments he thought nothing of it and grabbed it.

"I knew there would at least ONE fan out there who's heard of Joey Wheeler," the blonde said as he bit into the apple. "Hey, this is good. Serenity, I don't see why you don't..." Then his vision began to blur. "Hey, what's...going on. Sis, I don't feel...so good..." Then he collapsed.

"Joey!" Serenity ran over to her brother and shook him, trying to rouse him awake. "Are you okay?"

"Hey, blondie! We heard a thump and... whoa!"

The younger sister turned to see one...no, SEVEN diminutive men filing out of Joey's room. "Who are you guys? Joey didn't tell me about friends staying here, let alone little..."

"Watch it..." one warned.

"I mean, height-challenged guys staying in his room."

"Well, that's what's happenin'," another went over to the unconscious blonde. "What happened to blondie?"

"He ate an apple from one of his fans and then he...fainted," Serenity explained, "The fan must've drugged it with something."

"Uh, yeah. About that. Oh, by the way, my name's Gary," Gary took Serenity's hand and kissed it, "My lady." The younger sister couldn't help but blush and giggle.

"Hey! We got bigger problems here!" Garfield reminded, "Like the blonde taking a bite out of the apple and dropping all of a sudden." He picked up the apple and examined it. "Just what we thought."

"What?" Serenity inquired. "Is my brother going to be okay?"

"Hey, Red! Don't rush things, okay? From what we know right now and from this apple, we can say that blondie is dead."

"WHAT? DEAD?"

"At least for now," said Jasper. "The apple your brother ate was poisoned. And judging from this, we think the evil witch is at work here."

"Witch?" Serenity repeated. "You mean that 'fan' who brought the apple was..."

"Yup, that was the witch." Archie, another of the men, confirmed.

"How can we...I, save him?"

"Yeah, that's the thing, sister," Gary said, "You can't, because you're his SISTER. But find him a broad who likes him a lot and her kiss can break the spell."

"You say this like it's easy. Love is not easy, you know?"

"I know, that's why most spells in our world have to be broken before midnight or the spell will last forever."

"So I have until midnight tonight to find someone?"

"Yeah," said Jasper, "But not just some random floozy on the street, either. It has to be someone who loves him from the bottom of her heart."

...

"Looks like my plan is starting to work!" the witch Bianca cackled, shedding her old crone disguise and revealing her younger, more beautiful form. She was watching the seven men and Serenity through her crystal ball. "I never knew such a man would be so naive. Whatever, I kind of like the naive type. Now I can pay a visit to that boy's place again and then he'll be waking up to me, according to the spell I placed on the apple. He'll wake up and fall in love with the first woman he kisses and wakes up to, which will be me. But his sister is in the way. And then..." Bianca waved her hand over the ball, revealing the group of friends the boy hung out with, namely the blonde girl. "That one seems to have some feelings for him too, though she doesn't show it. All the more reason to get her out of the way and then that man will be mine!"

...

"Okay, he's not coming!" Tristan said. He, Yugi, Tea, and Mai had all been waiting in front of the game shop for Joey to show up. It had already been an hour.

"I'm sure he's coming," Yugi reassured him, "He's just late, that's all."

"One HOUR late! Geez, if I could put a tracking device on that guy, I'd..."

"Why don't we just go on ahead," said Tea. "Either he's already gone ahead or is probably going to catch up."

"That sounds like a plan. You know Joey. He loves to go off on his own, so I'm sure he's already out and about, maybe with Serenity. And hopefully we'll run into him." With that, Yugi, Tristan, and Tea started to head for the busy streets, then they turned to see that Mai hadn't moved.

"Mai?" Tea was concerned, "Are you coming?"

"Oh," the blonde said. "Just go on without me. There was...something I forgot to do."

"Well, just call me if anything changes. Or if you see Joey."

When Tea went off with the two guys, Mai looked up at the sky, knowing that something was up. _Joey, I know you. You'd never keep us waiting like this without calling. And you never like staying cooped up in your place all day. Something is definitely up, and I'm going to find out._

...

"Joey, don't worry. I'll be back. I'm going to go find Mai. I know she has feelings for you," said Serenity, as she started off to leave. She had thought of all the girls that Joey had encountered while he'd been dueling. Tea was out of the question, as she had a crush on Yugi. Or the Pharaoh, which was confusing but she knew it was one of them. And Rebecca was DEFINITELY out of the question, the girl was also too ditzy for Yugi to have time for Joey. Then there was that Vivian person, another one who had been at war for Yugi's affection. So that had left Mai. Just as she opened the door to leave, a dark-haired girl was at her door, her green eyes staring into hers.

"Hi, I was wondering if Joey was around?" she asked.

"And who are you?"

"An old friend of his. We met in Duelist Kingdom a long time ago."

"If you two did, he didn't tell me anything about you. Besides, Joey's...sick right now, so if you want to come back later..."

"Is that a 'no?'" the girl smiled, then blew a strange powder in Serenity's face, sending the redhead into a daze.

"I'll...wake him for you, then," said Serenity, mind in a haze. "He's in his room."

"Good. Oh, and my name's Bianca, by the way." said Bianca as she followed the younger sister into Joey's room, where said blond was sleeping peacefully. She sat down next to him, stroking his chin, then she saw that Serenity was still in the room. Bianca scowled. "I've no more use for you! You can go!" With a flick of her finger, she sent her flying out of the bedroom and into the kitchen table, knocked unconscious by the impact.

"Now, my little pet...Joey is it not?" said Bianca after closing the door, "I'm going to make you mine."

**Again, so sorry about the wait! Things tend to get in way sometimes. But don't worry, still here! Last chapter'll be up soon! In the meantime, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

*Hi, all! So sorry about the wait! I've been having RL issues and other fics I've been working on! But here it is, the final chapter!*

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Joey Wheeler and the Seven Dwarves

Chapter 3

"I know he's home!" Mai said, banging on the door several times. "Joey! Are you here?" Then she heard voices inside, voices of several men inside. Footsteps were growing louder.

"Can I help you, lady?" The door swung open to reveal a diminutive man with a long beard. Six other men were behind him.

"Um, is Joey home?" Mai asked, confused by the seven men. "What's going on? He hasn't shown up today or anything!"

"Yeah, about that... we're in the middle of something right now, so can ya come back?" another man asked, holding closed a closet door. Screaming was heard on the other side.

"Who's in there?"

"Never mind, just get outta here!"

"Wait a minute, Archie! She might be the one who can break the witch's spell!"

"What witch and what spell?" Mai was confused.

"Uh, yeah. Your friend chomped down on a bad fruit and now he's...you know what I'm talking about."

That was when Mai counted the men._SEVEN men! Seven Dwarves! And Joey... __he ate a poisoned apple!_ She had read _Snow White _as a kid. _Now here I am, living the fairy tale_. "Where is he?"

"In his room!" the small dwarf named Archie urged. "Go to him! We'll try to hold off the witch!"

"Let me out of here, you... bite-sized midgets!" she screamed from inside the closet. "It should be me kissing him!"

When Mai burst into the room, she saw the sleeping figure of her friend. He felt cold to the touch. And getting colder by the second.

"Joey..." Mai started to sob. She rested her head on his bare chest, barely hearing a heartbeat. "We're not the same without you! Please, come back to us. Come back to me!" Then she moved up to his lips and kissed him passionately. Then she started to feel warmth from his body as she parted, along with a pair of strong hands that caught her in an embrace.

"Mai..." Joey mumbled, then he saw that it _was_ Mai. "Mai? What are you doing here?"

Mai returned the embrace. "Don't scare me like that again."

"What are you talking about?"

"You little blonde doll!"

Joey and Mai turned to see an angry Bianca at the doorway, who now grew enraged at her awakened victim. "You! You were supposed to wake to ME! Not some...blonde harpy! _I'm_ the fairest! The most beautiful! Not you!"

"_Excuse _me?" Mai rose to her feet, glaring at the witch. "Joey barely knows you! And as far as the fairest is concerned, you might want to look in a mirror!" She pointed at Bianca's left hand, which was starting to become wrinkled.

"What's going on?" The witch glanced down at her hand. "What's happening to me?" Then she ran to Joey's mirror to see that she was starting to age.

"There's always a price for using magic, witch!" Gary said, watching. "We may not know much about magic, but we know THAT fact for sure!"

Mai snickered. "You might want to leave while you still can, honey."

In defeat (and possible fear), Bianca fled.

"Mai," Joey began. "I don't know what was happening or what that Bianca girl wanted, but I kinda get the feeling that you saved my butt. Who knew apples could be so...dangerous? Now I think I know why Serenity doesn't eat 'em." Then he remembered. "Wait, Serenity! I hope that witch didn't do anything to her!"

"Relax, blondie," Jasper assured him, "She's fine. But she's gonna have one heck of a headache in the morning."

"I seriously thought in _Snow White_ a princess was the one being saved," said Joey.

"Well, Joey," Mai kissed him again, "Sometimes it's the prince who needs saving."

*Hope you enjoyed my Yu-Gi-Oh!- themed fairy tale! I might do another fairy tale, probably with Pokemon or SRMTHFG! But I'm open to ideas for that. Anyway, read and review!*


End file.
